


Little Lady

by littleflakdress



Series: With Neither Blade Nor Shield [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian finally gets a drink named after him, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Mage Rights, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, and it's just terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleflakdress/pseuds/littleflakdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When old acquaintances join the Inquisition,  Evelyn Trevelyan questions herself and her relationship.</p><p>Love triangles! Unapologetic fanservice! Very little editing! Something fluffy after the murdery bits in my last story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the last in a series revolving around these characters, but also works as a standalone. If you're enjoying it, read the others in "With Neither Blade Nor Shield", which take place before this story.
> 
> There will be some strong language and a bit of violence. Bioware owns all except original characters.

If you had known Evelyn Trevelyan - make that little Lady Evie Trevelyan - in the Ostwick Circle of Magi, you would scarcely have recognized her now.  
If you'd known the deferential young mage more at home in the substantial library you would be surprised to see her as the lady of Skyhold and leader of the Inquisition, seated on a throne and, unflinching, sentence a man to death.

Just over a year on the move. When Alec was younger he'd often fantasized about life as an apostate, a wandering hedge mage. He would live off the land, see the world, only returning to the stagnant waters of Ostwick if he so chose.  
The reality was much less glamorous than his younger, sheltered self could have imagined.  
Now he and his companion walked the pilgrims path at a steady pace, blending in among the faithful headed to the fortress hidden in the Frostback Mountains. They had long ago traded their pliable mage robes for warmer protective leathers, pinched from a Denerim warehouse. _You get by however you can_ , they'd told each other. It was easy to hide among travelers; no one looked at them or their walking sticks too closely.  
He wasn't sure what they would do at the end of this journey; they'd come on advice gathered in a refugee encampment that this was safe haven for mages, despite its proximity to the roiling, and frankly terrifying, breaches in the sky.  
The last leg of the climb brought them well into the icy heights, the air crisp and the sky blue. Alec could feel his skin burning despite the cold and relished the sensation after spending so much of his life indoors.  
At last, Skyhold. Stronghold of the Inquisition and home to the rumored Herald of Andraste. The group crossed the stone bridge and were soon swallowed up by the massive stone walls of the ancient fortress. 

He arrived just in time to see sweet little Evie Trevelyan raise a sword and slice a prisoner's head off.


	2. Chapter 2

Evelyn and Cullen had little precedent for their relationship; it was the longest either of them had been involved with someone. The last few months had progressed slow and sweet; time alone together was a rare and precious commodity. 

They spent their days battling the fabric of time and matter itself. This was more terrifying.

Shortly after the execution, she excused herself to her private quarters and was unsurprised when the COmmander quietly followed. Evelyn stood in her brightly lit chambers at the top of the central tower. As the fortress was slowly repaired and refurbished, it had been simply furnished in a cozy Fereldan style, and the constant fire kept the cold air at bay. Cullen was the only other person who felt comfortable entering her sanctuary unannounced. 

“Are you all right?” She held her arms tightly around herself, staring at the fire. After a moment’s hesitation, he pried her hand away and help it tightly. It had been her first execution as leader of the Inquisition. She’d killed before in the heat of battle, but this was different. This was public, and personal.

“Im fine,” she replied automatically, then looked into his eyes and softened. Evelyn had to admit she’d initially been drawn to him because, frankly, she liked handsome men. Now, knowing him as she did, she also saw the worry and compassion behind his gaze. “In Kirkwall, did you ever have to…” He shook his head.

“Not like that.” They never spoke much of their former lives. It would be filled with landmines; her, as mage and prisoner in the Circle, him as a Templar and voluntary jailor. And yet here they were.

Finally dropping her barriers, she moved into his arms and rested her head on his chest. Evelyn was incredibly conscious of her public persona- one learned that early on as a noble, then as a Circle mage. She avoided public displays of affection, only allowing herself to lean on him in private.

“I shouldn’t give the impression I’m hiding,” she admitted. He tilted her head up and met her lips for a brief kiss.

“There’s nothing else today that can’t wait. If you must be seen, at least try and do something relaxing.” Evelyn stopped herself before she could joke about the type of relaxation she had in mind. They hadn’t crossed that bridge yet and she wasn’t sure how to get there. “I’m sure Josephine will be happy to arrange an early meeting tomorrow to make up for it,” he joked. 

She nodded. “I’ll be in the library.”


	3. Chapter 3

Alec and Theran stood in the courtyard, surveying their surroundings. The grey stone walls echoed with the bustle of soldiers, merchants and pilgrims. Despite its remote location the fortress felt alive with activity and, Alec knew, with magic. He wondered momentarily if this is how the Circle could have been if things had been run differently, but there were more important things to focus on.  


“Right,” said Theran. “First, food and a drink. Then we’ll need to find some money. I’ll start with the stables, you can ask around at the tavern.” His brow wrinkled. “By the gods- there is a tavern here, isn’t there? You know how these religious types can be.”  


Alec smiled at his traveling companion. The former city elf was used to making a survival plan on the fly and had been invaluable since they met shortly after the mage rebellion; he would have been torn apart fifty times without him. Theran craned his head around, making a mental map of the layout. He got a few looks from passers-by; he was good-looking enough, with sandy blond hair and a surprisingly large build for an half-starved elf. Chances were equally good they were simply staring at the appearance of an elf though; there didn’t appear to be an alienage here and most of the residents were human.  


“Manual labor it is then. And from what I heard, yes there is a tavern. But Theran,” he clapped his friend on the shoulder before he could walk away, “I have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should probably be part of a longer chapter, but I wanted to get it up before I had to take a writing break.
> 
> These two are somewhat inspired by the mercenaries in Kipling's 'The Man Who Would Be King'. There's a terrific film version of it if you haven't seen it.


	4. Chapter 4

The library wasn’t as impressive as the Ostwick Circle's in terms of sheer volume, but it did offer a decent view, comfortable reading alcoves, and a questionably large number of _Hard in Hightown_ copies . Alec had entered on a hunch and was satisfied to see it play out; there was Evelyn Trevelyan herself, examining a battered textbook alongside a darker, mustachioed mage. He skirted the perimeter of the rotunda, trying not to stare. It was her all right, a little older, standing up a little straighter. He noted her longer hair approvingly. She’d been pretty enough in the Circle, but not a wagon-stopper. Unconsciously he smoothed his shaggy black hair, ran his hand over his short beard, and wished he'd bathed before impulsively seeking out the woman he'd seen on the execution dais.

As he began walking toward her his vision was abruptly filled with a stern, impassive face. 

“Something I can help you with?” asked the redhead with a quiet Orlesian voice. The confident stare she gave him did not match the soft lilt as she carefully placed herself between the man and Evelyn. 

“Just paying my respects to the Herald of Andraste,” he tried to look penitent and dopily awestruck. She eyed him for a moment. 

“The Herald is very busy, as I’m sure you can imagine, and I’d ask that you respect her private time. Perhaps you'd like to visit our chantry?” Behind her he heard Evelyn exclaim something about ‘nugs’ and ‘disgusting’ to her companion. 

Alec had become a quick study, and he knew the Orlesian wasn’t fooling around. Nodding his acquiescence, turned and left. She watched him walk to the far door, where he flippantly grabbed a novel off the nearest table and waved it at her. "I liked 'The Re-Punchening' best," he exited with a grin.

* * *

"You're wasting your time," Theran told his friend bluntly. The two were sharing an ale on the quiet upper level of the Herald's Rest tavern. The elf had spent his time begging a job off the Horsemaster and relieving an inattentive courier of his coin.

Alec raised his eyebrows as he sipped his ale. Cabot, the barkeep, had warned him the cheap stuff was terrible and he'd been absolutely right. He suddenly wished he'd splurged on the purplish special the tavern was pushing.

“You have any better ideas? Where to next Theran, indentured servitude in Tevinter? Go all elfy and join the Dalish?” His companion rolled his eyes.

“No thank you, I don’t like wiping my arse with leaves.” He was quiet for a moment then added, in a falsely casual tone, “You could try Tevinter, though. A mage would do all right there.” 

Alec smiled fondly at the elf, understanding what he was offering. “No thanks, I’ll take my chances here.” Another sip, breathing through his nose so he wouldn't have to smell the stuff. “It’s worth a try. We get set up here, and the Inquisition actually wins this war, we could be very comfortable. Besides,” another flash of his white teeth, “I’m a pretty charming guy. And Evie’s not too bad-looking.”

“You’re not the only one who’s noticed,” the elf added pointedly. “I'd put my money on the pretty, pretty Commander already staking that claim.” Alec dismissed this with a snort.

“Doubt it. Word has it he’s a former Templar. You don’t know Templars like Evie and I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autocorrect keeps trying to make 'Ostwick' into 'Ostrich'.


	5. Chapter 5

The following day Evelyn finalized preparations to travel to the Emerald Graves. She’d been avoiding the long journey- hard travel was her least favorite duty as Inquisitor- but now reports of breaches and unrest could no longer be ignored. In her tower chambers she strapped on the last of her new travelling leathers, satisfyingly creaky, and took a fond look at her cheerful surroundings. Cullen had been lingering at her desk, reviewing troop movements, until he saw she was finally ready to leave; in the last month they'd stopped hiding their relationship enough to spend time in each other's private quarters- even if a regrettable amount of it was spent doing unavoidable work. Evelyn wrapped her arms around him and smiled. “I’ll miss you,” she admitted. There was more she chose not to add.  


“And I you.” He pulled her into a deep, slow kiss. Breaking away, he added with a half-smile:, “I’ll try to find us some time together when you return.”  


As she kissed him again, she briefly wondered if that meant what she thought. She hadn’t pushed their physical relationship any further than this because he hadn’t himself. Despite their ongoing courtship, it nagged at her that he hadn’t. Her previous, admittedly casual, affairs had revolved around proximity, sex, long-term friendship mixed with boredom or curiousity. Part of her wondered if he didn’t, or couldn’t, feel the way she did, and she knew that was a truth that would crush her. “That would be nice,” she answered, heavy-lidded, before they headed down the stairs to the Great Hall.

They maintained a professional distance as she made her way to the inner gate; as usual a small crowd had gathered to see the forces off. It was when she finally reached their waiting horses she heard a loud, “Evie!” and froze. No one called her that anymore, and few people referred to her so casually. She scanned the crowd, and there he was.

Alec Lavey, by the Maker. Despite the mild sunburn and the unkempt facial hair, he was every bit the cocky, confident man she’d known in the Circle. They hadn’t been close friends-he’d been a few years older, more outgoing- but there had been no strangers in their small community.  


“Alec?” she asked in disbelief. She approached him and they stood facing each other awkwardly for a moment until he impulsively pulled her into a hug. Her more cautious companions touched their weapons until they saw her returning the gesture.  


“By the Maker, it is you. When I heard there was a Lady Trevelyan here I thought it was your sister.”  


Evelyn laughed, slightly embarrassed. Her older sister had had the benefit of age, beauty, and a distinct lack of magic. She was still home in the Free Marches, preparing to take over the Trevelyan holdings. The women did not see eye to eye  


“No, it's just me," she admitted, suddenly self-conscious. She, and half the girls in the Circle, had harbored a small crush on him in their younger years. "What are you doing here? "  


“Left the Circle, like everyone else. Been staying alive, mostly.” He smiled sincerely, ignoring the stare he was getting from the Commander. “It’s really good to see you.”


	6. Chapter 6

“ 'She said there is a waterfall close by, and a wild crystal grace shrub growing by its edge. She wants me to get rosehips, for her tea.' ” Varric finished reading the journal they’d come across near the body of a young woman earlier that day. Breaking the resulting silence with an eloquent “spooky shit," the dwarf wandered off to prepare for the evening. It was their second night in the Emerald Graves and they’d already had to temporarily abandon the horses to continue on foot; massive tree roots and unsafe roads had presented the greatest challenges so far. The lush forest region had its challenges, but Evelyn was favorably impressed by the beauty and quiet stillness of the atmosphere under the high canopy of trees. It was the end of a long day of bushwacking and establishing camps; now their small scouting group rested around a small fire as the dusk settled.  


“How are things going for you and the Commander?” Cassandra asked, trying to seem casual.  
Both Evelyn and the stern Nevarran fighter had been incredibly tight-lipped about their personal lives when they’d first met, but through the bonds of battle they’d formed a more sisterly relationship. Evelyn knew that her friend cared about both her and Cullen; she also knew Cassandra was a romance novel junkie who secretly loved the idea of their wartime relationship.  


She smiled. “Very well. I wish he could be here.”  


Cassandra nodded. “It's good to have someone to go home to though, yes?”  


Not for the first time Evelyn had wondered about Cassandra’s own love life. She wasn’t even sure if she preferred men, women or both. Despite her taste for terrible literature, she didn’t strike the Inquisitor as the relationship type.  


“Has Cullen… said anything to you?” she asked tentatively.  


Cassandra frowned and Evelyn realized how unlikely it was the two dutiful warriors sat around discussing their inner feelings. Their idea of a good time together was probably cleaning their armor. “Not really, why? Is everything all right?”  


The Seeker wouldn't normally be the first she would turn to for relationship problems. Someone with more experience or interpersonal skills, someone like the masterfully social Vivienne, would have been the obvious choice. And yet here in the thick greens of the forest, evening stretching out ahead of them, she found herself taking their friendship to the next step and letting her anxieties spill out to the poor woman.  


“I don't know. The last few months have been- really good. I think he's always happy to see me. But…” Cassandra waited patiently. “We haven’t really taken it… to the next level?”  


“Oh,” she replied, and was silent for a moment. “And are you… have you never...?”  


Evelyn laughed. “Good lord Cassandra, have you ever been in a Circle? Yes, I absolutely have. And- he's never taken a vow of celibacy. So…”  


“So what's stopping you two?” she guessed, looking rather uncomfortable and pulling out an iron pot to begin supper preparations. The woman was fearless in the face of undead abominations, but this was new territory for her. “Have you talked about it?”  


Evelyn blushed. “Well, no. I don't want him to feel rushed and honestly, I don’t want him to think it won't be special for me? It's never… meant anything to me before, you know? Maker's balls, this is ridiculous. ” She dropped her head into her hands, realizing how ludicrous the entire situation was. She was the Herald of bloody Andraste, fearless leader of the Inquisition. And here she was stammering about her love life.  


Her thoughts were interrupted by the dwarf crashing back into camp and tossing a small chunk of rock at their feet. “Found a vein of pyrophite when I was taking a leak,” he explained, ignoring Cassandra’s sound of disgust. “We should send some troops after it tomorrow. “

As the she watched her two friends bicker as usual about the next day’s schedule, the Inquisitor unconsciously made a decision. She might not be able to fix her own romantic problems, but she could give others a push in what she had long thought would be the right direction; or at least, an entertaining one. On an impulse she interrupted them. “We need to cut through the vegetation near the river so we can get horses through. Cassandra, Varric, why don’t you two get started on that in the morning? We’ll catch up to you after packing up here.” 

The two looked slightly surprised, but Cassandra, all business (and likely relieved to stop discussing her commanding officer’s intimacies) quickly agreed. “Of course, Inquisitor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was trying to find a codex entry from a journal from the Emerald Graves about a bandit seeing the spirits of elves in the trees or something like that. And apparently it doesn't exist and it's driving me bonkers... any help?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen questions the newcomers like a bronto in a China shop.

“Don't drink that,” warned Cullen. “It's abominable.”  


Theran looked up from his Pavus Sunrise in surprise as Cabot glared at Cullen from across the counter.  


“You're one of new arrivals,” he continued. The elf nodded and gestured to the empty stool next to him; Cullen however remained standing, arms crossed.  


“I need to ask you about your friend. From what I gather you two are close companions.”  


“Just fellow travelers”, lied Theran without hesitation, throwing back the drink and immediately wishing he hadn't.  
“No doubt”, Cullen replied drily. “But as long as you're guests of Skyhold I'll need to know what brings you here. And what you plan to do.”  


“Look,” replied the elf in exasperation, “I'm not here to make any trouble. Just trying to make a living and stay out of the alienage, okay?”  


“And Mr. Lavey? What's his purpose in coming here?”  


“It's Bann Lavey, technically”, Theran replied with a smirk. “Didn't know that, did you? Our scruffy friend is in fact the eldest son and heir to the third largest holding in the Free Marches.”  


“He's also a mage,” the Commander pointed out with a frown.  


“Yeah, well, times are changing aren't they?” Another sip, and a grimace. “His younger brother's an idiot anyway, not the type you'd want in charge. Alec, though…” He looked his interrogator straight on. “Who knows? I'd be on friendly terms with him if I were you. Mr. Rutherford.”  


“It's Commander”, he corrected.  


“For now.” Theran said dismissively and pushed the glass across the counter. “Like I said, things are changing. If you'll excuse me, I have a stable to muck. Horse shit waits for no man. Or elf.”

 _Idiot,_ Leliana thought as she watched the Commander question the elf. She was fond of Cullen but he had absolutely no subtlety in these manners. Making up her mind to do them all a favor, she turned to the unremarkable looking elf quietly seated next to her at their table.  
“Maren, I think it's time we got some more information on our new guests.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one while I finally lay out the overall structure of this thing.  
> Next up: some flirting, and the Trevelyan clan pays a visit...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The travelers discuss life after the Inquisition, and the Inquisitor gets news.

After two weeks in the Emerald Graves, Evelyn and company were more than ready to come home. She had amused herself during the long evenings by finding ways to throw her friends together, but she had not seen any romantic progress beyond their continued bickering. After dealing with insurrection by local militia, and confronting a startling number of they drifts, they had been too exhausted to celebrate their success in the region.  


On the last night before departing, they broke out a small bottle of flowery Orlesian spirits Varric had insisted on packing, sitting on the mossy ground around their small fire and sharing it straight from the bottle. Taking a sip and passing it to Cassandra, Evelyn commented, “I wouldn't mind returning here when things settle down.”  


Her friend raised an eyebrow. “Things will settle down?”  


Varric laughed, reaching for the bottle. “You know what’s weird? I haven’t really thought about what we’re going to do once this thing is over. What I’m going to do,” he corrected.  


Evelyn frowned. In truth there hadn’t been time to really ponder the aftermath of the Inquisition, she’d been so focused on just staying alive. Part of her had assumed things would continue as they were now, and for the first time she wondered what her purpose would be once their mission was complete. And what the Commander’s would be. Would their relationship even survive once the excitement died down? “I suppose I haven’t either,” she confessed.  


Cassandra sighed. “The Maker will find us a place and a purpose. It’s possible the Inquisition will still be needed, of course.” She held her hand out to Varric for the spirits. Unless she was imagining things, Evelyn noted that their fingers lingered a fraction of a moment too long when they touched on the bottle. “Of course, we might not all choose to stay.”  


Varric didn’t respond, staring into the fire. The three were thoughtful for a minute, enjoying the last few rays of the setting sun peep between the tall trees, listening to the soft bustle of soldiers completing preparations for tomorrow’s departure. Their reverie was interrupted by the arrival of a raven. Evelyn stood up and wiped herself off. “That can’t be good news.”  


“It’s never good news,” Varric pointed out. He and Cassandra looked at each other for a moment while the Inquisitor removed the message from the bird’s leg and unrolled it.  


“Damn,” she muttered softly. It was definitely not good news. “My sister’s coming to visit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these last few chapters have been rather short and I do have some longer ones coming up. Honestly I'd rather get the completed bits published instead of waiting to combine them into a longer whole.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trevelyan women are both in residence now, and our favorite couple gets a moment alone.

The Inquisitor’s return to Skyhold from the field always drew a small crowd, usually of newer arrivals and religious types who believed her the Herald of Andraste. Today was no exception; despite her discomfort with her religious title, she was happy to be home again after a hard ride and looking forward to seeing her companions.  
After the usual crowd-pleasing (taking hands with an older crying woman, greeting new recruits with approval, literally kissing a baby that appeared out of nowhere) the excitement died down and she was able to approach the group of advisers patiently awaiting her atop the steps to the Great Hall. She smiled broadly when she met Cullen’s eyes, trying not to look overly excited.  
“Welcome back, Inquisitor,” greeted Josephine.  


“It’s good to be back. Shall we get right to business, or can I freshen up first?” She tried not to look too much at the Commander. Her ambassador gave a sympathetic wince.  


“Unfortunately, the Trevelyan contingency has arrived and is… rather insistent on seeing you right away.” Evelyn nodded, unsurprised. Rose was used to snapping her fingers and getting her way at home; regardless of the urgency of her visit, she surely wanted the Inquisitor to see her immediately as a display of power. She resignedly smoothed her hair, hoped she didn’t smell too strongly of horse, and gestured for Josephine to lead the way.

Rose awaited Evelyn in the cozy office off the main hall that Josephine occupied during work hours; when they entered she was warming her hands in front of the large fire, her silky blue gown apparently insufficient for the chilly mountain weather that graced Skyhold. She turned and blinked for a moment before it registered that her sister was standing before her.  
Lady Rose Trevelyan- tall, lithe, undeniably beautiful. She clasped her hands in front of herself, back straight as a board, and drew herself up to her full height. Seeing her sister’s impeccable blond chignon, Evelyn suddenly wished she’d put more time into restructuring her own dark, thick messy hair. After a moment of hesitation they smiled at each other.  
“It’s good to see you Rose.” She stepped forward and took her sister’s hands in hers.  


“Evie. Or I suppose I can call you Inquisitor now?” She looked up and down Evelyn, apparently taking in her appearance but saying nothing.  


“Call me whatever you’d like. I’m surprised to see you here.”  


“You are welcome of course, Lady Trevelyan,” Josephine quickly added.  


“No doubt. Evie, it’s been too long.” This was a touch surprising to Evelyn- while they’d kept in touch during her years in the Circle, Rose had never been champing at the bit to bring her sister home or visit her.  


“We’ll catch up tonight. For now, please make yourself at home- I’m sure Josephine has put you in our finest guest quarters. There’s a small chantry in the herbary if you’d like to visit first.” Her sister was a devout Andrastian, unlike the mercurial faith of the Inquisitor. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to attend to myself before dinner.”

* * *

After a quick bath Evelyn felt human again. She put a bit more care into dressing than usual, feeling the familiar sting of jealousy she’d always experienced when standing next to her older sister. She dressed herself in a pristine white quilted jacket, then thought better of it - she could easily see herself spilling on it at dinner. After changing into a deep blue that flattered her dark eyes, she heard a soft knock and a door opening.

“Your sister is certainly assertive,” Cullen observed wryly as he entered her quarters. Evelyn smiled at him from her bureau, finishing the buttons up her neck. She had to admit her sister’s assertiveness, as off-putting as it could be in a personal situation, was an effective attitude for running an estate. She had wondered before how much of Rose’s personality was in fact shaped by the constant facade she had to wear as noblewoman and heir to the Trevelyan holdings; they had spent many formative years apart after Evelyn had been sent to the Circle.  


“To put it mildly.” 

He crossed to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, inhaling deeply then kissing her on the back of her neck. “Welcome back.” 

She turned and entwined her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. 

“It’s good to be home. Did you miss me?” 

He smirked. “More than I should admit.”  


They were interrupted, not for the first time, by her lady's maid Nadie. The motherly woman shot a suspicious glare at the Commander- she had been protective of her employer since the start- and began preparations to tame the Inquisitor's hair for the formal dinner. Evelyn sighed and looked into Cullen’s eyes. “To be continued.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished a bunch of chapters that will get posted in quick succession; I'd recommend subscribing at this point if you want to keep up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner goes... well?

Finally dressed, Evelyn descended the creaking wooden stairs down from her tower to the Great Hall, dragging her feet just a bit before preparing to meet the public again. She was surprised and pleased to find Alec waiting for her near her door, looking only slightly less scruffy than before she’d left. He approached her with a smile.  


“Evie! I wanted to personally say welcome back.” She returned the expression.  


“Thank you Alec. How are you settling in at Skyhold?”  


He bowed in jest. “Beautifully, thanks to your hospitality, Lady Trevelyan.” With a laugh he continued, “Truly though, I am grateful to be here. And I was hoping to catch you tonight so I could propose something.” She raised an eyebrow. “Word has it you’re the only mage here who doesn’t exercise her skills with the others. Meet me in the training yard tomorrow and we can practice together. Like old times,” he added with a wink.  


She laughed. “Hopefully not too much like old times. I get plenty of practice in the field but- why not. I’ll see you there after breakfast.” He smiled and bowed again, this time genuinely.

Dinner was a grander affair than usual, due to the return of the travelers and the presence of Rose, who had changed into a warmer satin-and-fur gown in an Orlesian winter style. Evelyn sat next to her sister at a long table in the Great Hall, trying not to eat too fast- she was starving after riding all day- while Rose took small, ladylike bites of her ram. After catching up on the usual fare- their mother’s health, their younger brothers- Evelyn couldn’t help but broach the druffalo in the room. “So why now, Rose? I’m happy to see you, but why come now and not sooner? Or after the war is over, for that matter?” Her sister gave a small sigh.  


“Evie, I won’t lie to you. Despite what our mother says, the Trevelyans are not what they used to be. First the Blight took a number of our lands and now this war has damaged our numbers, and our strength.” She looked frankly at her sister. “I need influence and I need power if we’re going to hold on. Whether that means new trade, new friends or- a strategic marriage.” 

Evelyn had to sympathize with her sister. As nobility she had limited options in a spouse and marrying for love, while not unheard of, was uncommon. Softened, she smiled at the other woman. “I’ll help however I can, but that’s not really my forte.”  


Rose laughed humorlessly. “I wasn’t counting on you to arrange a marriage, Evie. But your name is powerful now, praise the Maker, and I fully intend to leverage it.” She cast her eye around the large table and the assorted group of Inquisition members. “Not that there are many marriage options here. Maker’s breath, is that a Tevinter mage?” She shook her head. “Honestly, where do you find these people?”  


Evelyn exchanged a quick glance with Cullen. The poor man was stuck listening to an older member of the Trevelyan retinue drone on about Ostwick flora, nodding politely, eyes slightly glazed over. Not wanting to start a fight so early into their visit, she simply gave a tight smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mages train and bond a bit.

The following morning Evelyn woke early, the first rays of sunrise creeping across her bed and into her eyes. The heavy curtains in her room were always pulled back; after so many years of feeling trapped on the Circle grounds she relished the unending mountain views her tower afforded, giving her the sensation of flying above the fortress and the whites peaks of the Frostbacks. Still, after a late night, the invading light was a reminder of the day's duties.  


She dressed casually, selecting a lightweight armor that was more ceremonial than practical. She hadn't worn mage robes since her last set had been destroyed in Haven and she'd noticed that many others at Skyhold didn't either; despite their comfort and practicality, they served as an often unwelcome reminder of the Circle.  


After the morning formalities and debriefing- the week home would be focused on gathering resources and assigning assets- the Inquisitor made her way down to the training yard, a place she rarely visited. As Alec had promised, there were a small number of people practicing both traditional spellcasting and sparring with weapons. Seeing a former Templar discussing tactics with one of their mages, she felt a burst of pride- they had really accomplished something here. No matter what happened, they were doing what the Chantry had never been able to.  


“Surreal, isn't it?” Alec stepped quietly beside her, observing the same scene. “ I never thought I'd see something like this.” They watched in companionable silence for a moment. “All your life they tell you you're cursed, you have to be controlled… and here we are living in harmony.”  


“For now at least... I don't know what it will be like once this is over.” She smiled. “Besides, it wasn't quite my whole life- I didn't come to the circle until I was thirteen, remember?”  


Alec grinned, still watching the pair in the training yard. The templar made a few wild gestures and the mage laughed. “Ever the late bloomer, Evie the little lady. “  


She winced. “I always hated that nickname. It's rather demeaning, don't you think? “  


“I've been called worse,” he said dismissively, and started toward the barren stretch of yard. “Come on.”  


Skeptical, she followed with her staff in hand. It was a simple dawnstone piece, crafted by the resident arcanist to replace her old oak one.  


“Well, let's see what tricks you've picked up. I use mostly defensive magic myself so don't be afraid of friendly fire. Or ice.” He carefully raised a shimmering barrier around himself.  


Ensuring they were out of range of the others, she tentatively focused and pulled at the energy in the air. Channeling it through her staff, she redirected it as a flash of electric lightning that singed the ground by Alec’s feet.  


He whistled appreciatively. “Not bad. Didn't get to see you try that in the Circle.”  


“Maybe you weren't paying attention,” she muttered.  


“Clearly I wasn’t,” he admitted, adding to his barrier. He rested his hand on his staff and looked at her. “I certainly am now.”  


Flustered by his unexpected response but determined not to let it show, Evelyn channeled another blast of energy near him.  


“Very effective, but you might get a bit more control over the direction if you give your staff a quick tap to the earth-” he demonstrated with his own drakestone walking stick, releasing a small jolt of pent up energy. She nodded and tried again.  


Later, as they were casting barriers over a straw dummy, she admitted “It's nice to just practice.”  


“Practicals were always my favorite days back in the Circle,” he agreed. Setting down his staff and gathering some fallen branches he asked, “Does the Commander ever assist you with these? I understand he's a former Templar.”  


Evelyn took the large stick he offered. “No, I mean, I've never asked.” It was an uncomfortable subject for her- she knew Cullen had had terrible experiences with magic in the past and had unconsciously vowed to remind him of her abilities as little as possible.  


“No? How strange,” Alec replied with false casualness. “Now let's see how this barrier holds. It’s a very technical process; we have to poke him with sticks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, two chapters in one day! Don't skip the previous one!
> 
> Next up, things get steamy...ish.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters tackle an awkward subject, Evelyn and Cullen attempt some alone time.

The day was drawing to a close and Evelyn had been busy almost every moment. She'd begged a raincheck of Alec’s invitation to the tavern, commissioned new armor for the Bull’s Chargers, and confirmed countless negotiations over what felt like minutiae but, as she had been assured by her War Council, were small steps on the road to securing allies.  
She had agreed to dine privately with her sister that evening; Rose had spent the day touring the surrounding territory and viewing the Inquisition’s forces.  
The sisters dined in the guest quarters; the Inquisitor ensured that the fires were stoked high to ward off Rose’s complaining of the cold. Her sister reviewed her day and pronounced the soldiers ‘adequate’, which Evelyn supposed was as high a compliment she could expect to receive from her. Their conversation was polite but far from the comfortable closeness other sisters enjoyed; in many ways they were still strangers. During dessert- caramel pudding, a family favorite- Rose unexpectedly changed subjects. “Your lover is very handsome.” Evelyn, momentarily shocked, wondered if there was a hint of jealousy in her voice.  


“I'm very lucky to have him,” she replied carefully.

Her sister pushed a bit of pudding around her plate. “Enjoy it while you can, I suppose.” Evelyn frowned.

“What do you mean?”

The other woman replied with with a noncommittal wave of her hand, “Nothing, just- wartime romance and all that. I'm sure you'll move on once the excitement wears off. You know how it goes.”

Slightly offended she countered, “I’m not sure I want to move on, actually.”

“Oh, Evie,” Rose laughed, pouring them both a glass of wine. “And then what? Go live in a croft as a soldiers wife? Bring an untitled ex-Templar back to our estate? Please don't tell me you're actually considering this.” A sip of wine. “Have your fun now, I won’t begrudge you that. But Evie, think about the long-term at some point. I know I am.” Once again Evelyn swallowed a tart response with a tight-lipped smile and wondered how long her sister planned on staying.

* * *  
On her way to her quarters she detoured to Cullen’s office, hoping to get a moment alone with him before duty called them both away. Predictably, he was there in the drafty stone room, drafting the week’s watch rotation. He smiled when he saw her enter and shut the door behind herself.“I was hoping you'd stop by.”

She hugged him, placing her head on his breastplate. “I would have come sooner but as usual, it's been relentless. “

“I understand. Just glad to get a moment of it.” Placing his hand under her chin, he tipped her face upward to kiss her lightly. “And you haven't murdered your sister yet, so that's nice.”

She laughed. “Yet.” Returning the kiss, she impulsively deepened it. He was momentarily surprised, thinking this had been a quick stop, but quickly reciprocated.

Soon her hands were bunched in his blonde curls and he gripped her waist, pulling her closer. This is it, Evelyn thought excitedly as she pressed herself even closer, their breaths becoming quick. She gave a soft moan as he began to kiss her neck and she wondered if she should stop to lock the door; last time they’d been interrupted he’d nearly bitten the head off the poor messenger. She gently hitched a leg up his thigh.

Suddenly he was pulling away.

“Cullen?” Hair still mussed, he was pinching his forehead, eyes screwed shut.

“Evelyn, I'm sorry - I can’t-” he choked out and held a hand up.

“What's wrong?”

He shook his head. “I'm so sorry- I have to go.” Abruptly he turned and walked swiftly out the door. She was left standing there, completely stunned. Unsure of what she had done wrong, she slowly walked out the door and watched him descend the stone stairs of the battlements and practically run toward Cassandra’s office.

“...Cullen?” She asked again in disbelief, mostly to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor gets tanked and behaves poorly, Varric administers some tough love.

Evelyn was drunk, something that had only happened a handful of times in her mostly-sheltered life. Good and sauced, as her father used to say. _Before he sent you packing to the Circle for exploding a vase,_ she thought bitterly. “With my MIND,” she added aloud without realizing it. _Just like all the men in your life- push you away when things get tricky._ She took another swig from the bottle of amber in front of her.

It was a quiet night at the Herald’s Rest and she had a private table upstairs, away from prying eyes. Exhausted by her sister and rattled by her encounter with Cullen she had finally dropped her cool professional countenance to do something for herself for once. In this case, drink half a bottle of Epic Single Malt.  
“Evie?” She lifted her head toward the concerned voice. Alec and his elven companion stood there, ales in hand, looking at her uncertainly. He whispered something to Theran, who quietly argued with him for a moment, finally nodded and left.  


“I'm just getting drunk,” she blurted out.  


He smiled and sat down across from her. “That’s… nice? Any particular reason the Herald of Andraste herself is three sheets to the wind?” He looked at her emptying bottle with concern. "Make that six.”  


She laughed bitterly. “Oh, just that my personal life is a mess and my friend might be lying to me and also we're probably all going to die because I can't fight this Corypheus fellow and win.”  


He nodded and sipped his drink. “On the plus side, you now have a handsome and charming Free Marcher for company.”  


She rolled her eyes. “Helpful.”  


He regarded her for a moment, serious now. “I won’t pry into the whole personal life thing, but if you want to talk, I’m here.” She contemplated this for a moment, rotating the bottle with her fingertips.  


“Do you remember the last Satinalia in the Circle?” He nodded, waiting for her to continue. “I was in the main tower instead of the feast- I’d helped all day with preparations and I just wanted a moment to myself, so I went up there to watch the sunset.” 

He smiled at the shared memory. “Best view for that, if I recall.” 

She sighed. "I know, you were there. You probably don’t remember, but there were only a few of us up there- and we were looking out across the fields, the ones that surrounded us to the west?”  


He added, “And some of the farmers were outside, dancing around their bonfire. I remember. I was angry about- Maker knows what, probably got in trouble for spiking the punch.” She laughed.  


“Anyway, we were looking out over the sunset and you said, ‘There’s this whole world out there, and we’ll never see any of it.’ We couldn't even go far enough to go to a country bonfire.”  


He was surprised. “I said things like that all the time, Evie.”  


“I know, but for the first time I really _felt_ it. My life in the Circle was very comfortable but for once I didn’t just want to be comfortable. I wanted to- I don’t know.” She started to take another sip and thought better of it. "I like libraries. I liked living with my friends. I'm not ashamed of enjoying parts of my life in the Circle. But it was a cage, no matter how gilded it was." She was quiet for a moment, processing the thought. To her surprise he reached across the table and took her hand.  


“I think I understand.”  


She quickly pulled it away when a familiar stocky figure approached. “Hey kiddo”, he said with a frown, using his private nickname for her. “Room for one more?”  


Alec stood up and gestured to his seat. “I was just leaving.” 

Watching the man leave, Varric finally turned to his friend. “ What the hell are you doing?”  


“Drinking a headache in a bottle,” she said with a demonstrative swig. Things were getting spinny now.  


“I can see that, and trust me you'll regret that in the morning. No, why are you here, holding hands with some stablehand instead of our fearless Commander?”  


Evelyn shut her eyes to stop the spins, resting her chin on a palm. “Why don't you ask Cassandra? He's been in her room all evening.” Suddenly she felt the beginning of tears and fought them back, embarrassed.  


She opened her eyes to see the dwarf's jaw tighten a bit, but to her surprise he only replied, “And?”  


Evelyn blinked. “And what? He pushed me away. Literally. So he could go- be with someone more like him, I guess.” Another sigh, a touch melodramatic. “Maybe we’re just too different.”  


Varric shook his head. “I think that deep down you know that's nugshit. You expect people to do the worst to you, and you're going to find a way to see it happen- I get it.” Suddenly irritated, he stood up. “But this isn't the Circle. You’re better than this and you’re stronger than this. We're all adults here and you should act like one too. Your friends are pissing you off? So go talk to them.”  


As he began to go he heard a small sniffle behind him.  


“Varric, I'm so sorry. You're right, you- you wonderful short man." Words were becoming rather slurred. "I'll talk to him- to one of them.” She slowly lowered her forehead onto the table and sadly imitated an explosion, suddenly laughing. “The vase!” She turned her head, still resting on the table, to peep at him. “I think I'm very drunk and need help getting home now.” 

He sighed, feeling guilty. "Hey, you're allowed to fall apart every now and then too. I know you can't be some big strong holy- whatever- all the time." Helping her out of her seat, he resigned himself to getting her up to her room. And if he was being honest with himself, he knew he'd take the long way back that led by Cassandra’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized my characters sure drink a lot. Hey, it's the end of the world, cut them some slack.  
> Also. Alec's an opportunist, but he's not evil, you know?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor gets down to business with a massive hangover.

The following morning Evelyn awoke with a large nug sitting on her face. No, make that an unbearable pressure in her head and a furry feeling in her mouth- a massive hangover she briefly mistook for a fat furred creature sitting on her.  
She groaned and cursed the rosy morning light as the worst thing she’d ever seen. Reaching for the water usually next to her bed, she replayed the events of the previous night and a wave of hot embarrassment swept through her. A note on her bedside table informed her:  


_Kiddo-_  
_Don’t worry, only a few guards saw you. Makes you more human, that’s all.  
_ _Take my advice and drink plenty of tea with elfroot today. Don’t forget your promise._

_-V_

_PS When you’re drunk you talk about cheese. A lot._

She smiled at her friend’s note and laid in in bed a bit longer to gauge the likelihood of exacerbating her symptoms. Finally hauling herself out of bed, she proceeded to throw up a fair amount of Single Malt and last night’s dinner into a chamber pot, the benefit being instant relief of her nausea. Her lady’s maid walked in just then, sighed, and without instruction left to fetch tea.  
After a tepid bath she dressed herself slowly, avoiding her responsibilities as long as possible. In addition to the usual frenzy of official business she had to talk to Cullen and Cassandra instead of continuing to torment herself. Descending the decrepit steps from her quarters, Evelyn made a mental note to ask the builders to finish repairs when they were finished with the guest quarters, suddenly irritated with herself for pushing them to complete other parts of the keep first. Upon opening the door to the Great Hall, she spotted one of her quarries: Cassandra and her advisors were, along with several of their more esteemed guests, finishing breakfast at the tables near the far end; Cullen was absent, having likely risen at the crack of dawn. She approached them as they were rising from the benches, trying not to look at the eggs and sausage left on the table for fear of losing what was left in her stomach. The sight of strong caffeinated tea, however, held massive appeal.  


“Cassandra, I was just about to look for you,” she said, beginning to reach for the pot. Rose, however, stepped in front of the other woman. Evelyn noted that she was now bundled up in what appeared to be a bulky bearskin, her intolerance to the cold finally triumphing over her taste for fashion, and wondered how cranky that made her.  


“While you were sleeping in some of us have been working, Evie. I might be able to get an exclusive trade agreement with some Nevarrans but I’ll need you to sway them.”  


Evelyn, frustrated, tried to shrug her off. “Can't you do that yourself? You know more about this than I do.”  


Rose frowned. “I would, but apparently you did a lot of damage when you rejected a marriage proposal from one of their lords and they want reassurances. This is YOUR mess.” She crossed her arms. “I don't know what in Thedas you were thinking, by the way. Maker knows you won’t get a better offer.”  


Evelyn clenched her fists and took a deep breath. Part of her did sympathize with her sister- she had been tasked with single-handedly holding their family together and had to do what she must. The other part of her, though, was hungover and tired. “Fine, Rose, tell Josephine to arrange a meeting. If you’ll excuse me I need to speak with the Seeker.” She brushed by her sister, took Cassandra’s elbow and led her down the hall.  


When they were out of earshot, she began hesitantly, “Cassandra... we’re friends, aren’t we?”  


The other woman looked surprised. “Of course, Inquisitor.” They came to a stop near the ornate throne that oversaw the far end of the large hall; only a few soldiers stood within earshot. Evelyn swallowed and continued quietly, “is there… something about the Commander, about you two, that I should know?”  


The dark-haired woman considered her with a wrinkled brow. “I… don’t think that is for me to say. If he hasn’t spoken with you, I wouldn’t want to break his confidence.” This response surprised the Inquisitor. Unsure how to interpret it, she ran her her fingertips over her thumbnails nervously.  


“Should I be worried?” 

Cassandra shook her head, and carefully replied, “Inquisitor… Evelyn.” She put a reassuring hand on her friend’s shoulder. “If you’re worried about him, you should talk to him directly. He cares about you a great deal and I know he can rely on you.” She gave her shoulder a squeeze and walked away, leaving her thoroughly confused.

After contemplating the Seeker’s cryptic words her throbbing head reminded her she still hadn’t had her tea. She was returning to the tables when the sound of the fortress horn and forced her to look up. She briskly marched toward the grand doors at the opposite end of the hall, her sister following curiously behind. Cassandra stood in the door, bracing herself on the frame with one hand. “Inquisitor,” she said with more surprise than fear, “it appears we’re under attack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has a few nods to "Four Days", the prequel in this series... curious if anyone caught them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle at Skyhold; things get worse between Evelyn and Cullen.

Skyhold was, to everyone’s surprise, being subjected to a minor siege. A larger group of Red Templars had climbed the pilgrim’s path, carving a swath of destruction along the traveler’s route. The Inquisitor and her companions watched from the front battlements.

“What could they be thinking?” muttered the Iron Bull, the Qunari mercenary drawn from his usual perch in the tavern by the clamor. Evelyn squinted at the approaching force, hands on her staff. 

“Desperate, probably. Out of the minds with that poison lyrium.” She said this disdainfully as the small swarm broke through the furthest gate and began to advance on the long stone bridge leading to the fortress.  


Rose screamed. “They’ll kill us all!”  


Evelyn glanced at the blonde woman briefly. “Josephine, please escort Lady Trevelyan to her quarters- now.” The diplomat nodded and took her by the arm with gentle reassurances as Cullen came running from further along the battlements, shouting orders to one of his officers. 

He reached the group and surveyed the bridge. “Inquisitor, we can take them with a small force but we cannot allow them inside the fortress. There are too many unarmed and untrained people in here.”

She nodded and turned to face him. “Agreed. I’ll lead the charge with a small group.” Cullen was about to protest when she added, “We can take them easily and still put on a show for our guests. Consider this international diplomacy,” she joked. “Commander, please have the soldiers make sure the public spaces are evacuated.”  


“Post a few around the back just in case these Templars get sneaky,” Bull added.  


Her spymaster agreed, “The Great Hall will hold most of our people. We can open the dungeons open for overflow.”  


Without further ado they broke off to take action. Evelyn sprinted down the stone steps into the main courtyard and made her way toward the main gates, Iron Bull and Cassandra following close behind, already drawing the weapons they kept on them. Passing through the training yard, the Seeker plucked a discarded shield from the training ground without breaking stride.  


As they crossed the muddy yard, workers and tradesmen were already fleeing toward the massive stone building, although a few braver souls opted to climb the battlements alongside the soldiers for a view of the action. Varric and Alec approached from opposite sides. “I’m coming with you,” they declared in unison, then looked at each other in surprise. “That’s my big line,” Varric complained as he loaded his crossbow.  


The Inquisitor spared them a moment’s glance. “If you’re capable, let’s go. There’s no time to waste.”  


The small group signaled the soldiers to raise the gate just enough for them to slip under, then lower it shut behind them. They were within range of the Templars by the time they reached the nearest part of the bridge. She couldn’t discern a clear leader among them; they moved as if in a frenzy.  


"Cassandra, Bull, flank them from my sides. I’ll take point-” she hadn’t realized Cullen had rejoined them until he stepped beside her.  


“No, I’m better suited to take the front. Mages and archers can hang back a bit.” She acquiesced, allowing him to stand ahead of her in his heavier armor. The three heavily-clad fighters began clashing with the Templars in formation, moving like clockwork, years of fighting having shaped them into efficient machines. Evelyn, Varric and Alec planted themselves a few yards behind, firing off arrows and spells. As they dispatched the force, the mood on the battlements changed perceptibly; the watching crowd began to cheer on the Inquisition's force and shout encouragement. At one point she could swear old Master Dennet threw a rock from the battlements.  


They were cutting down the last remaining invaders when Cullen was knocked down by a shield, the air sucked out of his lungs as he hit the ground. The Red Templar, face hidden by a heavy helmet, stumbled over him and charged in a mindless frenzy toward the Inquisitor. Twisting his head frantically, Cullen saw her and Alec fighting side by side. They moved gracefully, years of spellcasting drilled into them by their time in the Circle, Alec waving a shining barrier around them while Evelyn pushed a wave of energy out. The duo were in synch and, he realized in the momentary observation, they looked magnificent fighting side by side. As the Templar approached, the mages exchanged a look, then simultaneously slammed their staffs down. A white-hot explosion of energy radiated from the two and shocked the charging man; he jerked back, arms akimbo in agony, then fell to the ground in a heap.  


It took everyone a moment to realize the last of the Templars were dead. Slowly a cheer rose from the crowd watching from the walls; Varric actually bowed. As Cassandra helped Cullen to his feet, the Commander noticed the mages laugh and hug in relief. She paused when she saw Cullen watching her, but was swiftly swept under Bulls huge arm as they made their way back to the main gate. The Qunari began to loudly sing a bawdy song about victory and redheads as the group walked home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec might be in love, or an idiot; Varric and Cassandra finally have a moment.

The next few hours were devoted to restoring order in the fortress. Alec had gone in search of his friend and found him on the battlements above the stables, helping Dennet slowly descend the stairs, as he lectured him on not tossing large objects when he already had a bad back.

“Theran! Did you see that little performance?” He shouted gleefully, bounding up the steps to take Dennet’s other side without asking.

The elf sighed. “Yes, very impressive. I could have helped too you know, if it weren’t for this old coot.” The Horsemaster muttered something tart under his breath.

Alec laughed. “And steal some of my glory? Never.” After reaching the bottom and helping the older man into a chair, the mage pulled his friend aside. “We need to talk actually. Things have… changed.” The elf crossed his arms and waited for the news. “I think I’m starting to have feelings for Evie. Real ones.”

Something imperceptible flashed across his friend's face, followed by an exaggerated eye roll. “No Alec, what you are having is a sense of gratitude that she’s letting your sorry hide stay here.” He interrupted his protesting friend, “I won’t deny she’s impressive. A cute girl with her very own army. But please don’t tell me this… whatever it is, is going to get in the way of us improving our lot here.”

Alec frowned. “I’m not sure what I want. I just want to spend time with her.” The other man shook his head and walked off. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d formed an infatuation on their travels. The two didn’t fight often, but when they did they found it best to take some time apart.

***

 

“Glad to see you're still in one piece.”  


Cassandra looked up in surprise at the deep voice coming from her doorway. She'd been sitting in front of her fireplace, cleaning her sword when Varric stopped by. She shrugged. “An invigorating battle. Certainly not the largest we've faced.”  


He entered and sat across from her, facing the flickering fire that warmed her quarters in the waning light. After over a year in each others company they were able to sit in comfortable silence.  
Finally she appraised her weapon with one last, satisfied look, set in down and gave him her full attention. “How's the writing coming?”  


He held his palms up in defeat. “I've got writer’s block, to tell you the truth. It's hard to write these sappy love stories when you're pretty sure the world is ending.”  


“I think that's why people need them more than ever,” she replied, not meeting his eyes. "A little fantasy, some distraction- it can keep people going." They finally looked at each other.  


“Listen, Cass… I got you some flowers.” She raised an eyebrow.  


“Oh?”  


“Well, I did, but they sort of got trampled in the heat of things this morning.” Seeing her skeptical look he continued, “you've got to believe me! Crystal Grace, real expensive.”  


“I see. And what were you going to do with these very expensive flowers?” There was amusement in her voice.  
“Well, I thought I’d leave them in your room and let you guess who they’re from. Or maybe deliver them with a draft of my newest chapter, but it’s shit, so probably not.”  


She laughed. “Well, next time.” He tentatively reached out a hand to touch hers. She sat completely still, seemingly frozen, staring down at their touching hands.  


“So... my big romantic gesture fell apart. What now?" She frowned slightly, pulling down the large scar on her otherwise perfect cheekbones.  


“Varric, I’m honestly not sure what to say. I care about you but there are so many complicating factors... do you think this is a good idea?”  


“The Inquisitor seems to think it's a good idea,” he joked.  


She raised a hand to hide her smile. “She truly thought she was being subtle, didn't she.”  


They lapsed into silence again. Finally he said quietly, “I care about you too, Cass. And I'm too damn used to having people taken away from me. I don't want that to happen with you. With us.”  


Finally, the ice thawed, she took his hand fully in hers. “I can understand that. But you know I can’t guarantee the future.”  
He hemmed in agreement, rubbing his thumb over her fingers absentmindedly, unsure of how to proceed. After a minute she was feeling bold enough to give him a rare smile. “I can tell you what I’d like in the present though.” She leaned forward hesitantly. Catching on, he smiled and moved forward from his chair until they met in a gentle kiss, the only sound the crackling fire that silhouette the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a really difficult time writing this side romance and I'm not sure why.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn and Cullen finally make some headway, temporarily.

It was late afternoon by the time things calmed down for the Inquisitor. She had finally calmed Rose down, promising the other woman a celebratory feast in the Hall the following evening where they could talk to the Nevarrans. She left her sister praying in the Chantry and finally turned in the direction of Cullen’s tower.  
Apparently he’d had the same idea, as they met on the stone landing between the Chantry and his office. They stopped, smiled nervously at each other, then without speaking moved to the low wall overlooking the garden. The wind picked up a few curls that had fallen out of her usual tidy bun, blowing them gently around her eyes. Without thinking he reached out and tucked one behind ear. “It was good to see you in action,” he stated without preamble. She was mildly surprised.  


“Thank you. You too.” Awkwardly she fussed with her staff; she usually didn’t carry it around the fortress but since the attack she felt the need for the precaution. After a moment's thought she leaned it against the low stone wall. “You haven’t actually seen me practice my magic that much.”  


“I suppose not,” he replied. Evelyn searched his face for signs of aversion; her show of magic hadn’t seemed to actually bother him. Bolstering this impression was his next comment: “You’re very talented.”  


She smiled and murmured a thanks. If she’d been able to throw all precaution to the wind she would have grabbed him and kissed him right then and there; however, yesterday’s incident still hung awkwardly between them. As if sensing her thoughts he continued, “Evelyn, there’s something I have to tell you.” He furrowed his brow, looking slightly pained. Whatever it was, it was bad.  


_This is it,_ she thought with a frisson of anxiety. _This is where he tells me he’s out._ She composed herself; if she could repel an invading army, she could get through even heartbreak. Maybe. “I’m listening.”  


He took a deep breath . “I stopped taking lyrium.”  


She blinked for a moment at the unexpected confession. “What?”  


“A while ago. Cassandra has been helping me and I won’t lie, it’s been difficult. But I don’t want to be leashed to that, not anymore.” Frowning, he took her hands in his. “I’m still not sure it was the right choice, but I want you to know. And I understand if you. .. don’t want to deal with this. You have enough to handle right now.” He couldn’t meet her eyes.  


She shook her head. “So yesterday when you ran out on me-” 

He grimaced at the uncomfortable memory. “I get these headaches, yes- sometimes unbearable. But I’m fit for duty,” he quickly added, “and Cassandra stands ready to relieve me if things get worse. She's been helping me.” She moved her arms to circle him and squeezed him in a hug. Some of the weight she’d been unconsciously carrying had been lifted; she wasn't sure if it was from the explanation for his behavior, or the final severing of his ties to Templars and their lyrium addiction. Suddenly she could breathe easy.  


“Cullen, I think it’s wonderful. I’m proud of you.” She felt him exhale as though he’d also been holding his breath. “As long as we’re being honest, I need to talk to you too.” The sound of footsteps behind her cause them to break apart. A messenger approached her nervously. “We’ll talk about this," she promised Cullen with a smile as she reached for the note, although he looked less certain.  


She broke eye contact to read over the note and her face fell. “Oh, Maker. I’m so sorry, I - I have to find Alec." As she rushed off he watched her go with a frown.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn delivers bad news while Leliana gets her own update.

Evelyn found Alec at the merchants’ stalls, haggling with a trinkets dealer. Her friend lit up with a smile when he saw her and as she approached, hurriedly tucked his purchase into a pocket. “The little lady herself! I know, you hate that. You look beautiful, I’d never guess that you were covered in blood this morning.” He looked concerned when she didn't reciprocate his joking.  


She tentatively held out the paper. “I thought I should be the one to tell you- I’m so sorry, Alec.” Tears welled in her eyes. “Your father passed away a few days ago.”  


He stared blankly at the message, finally taking it to read for himself. “Well, damn,” he said quietly. His eyes darted back and forth, rereading the short message, his features very still. “He’s been sick for a long time. We were never that close, but…”  


“He was your father,” she finished. She'd never met the man herself but knew the story well enough; it wasn't uncommon among members of the Circle to be disowned after being sent away. After a moment she grabbed his hand and squeezed it as they stood there in thought.  


After a minute he finally spoke up quietly. “He never visited me, you know. I was there for fifteen years. Not once…”  


“I understand,” she replied quietly. Her own father, as he knew, had been dead and gone five years now. Alec wiped his eye with the inside of his sleeve. “I’m sorry,” she repeated, unsure of what else to say.  


“You have enough to deal with. I'll be all right.” He released her hand and turned to go, then impulsively turned and hugged her, burying his face in her hair. After a moment’s hesitation she returned the embrace.  


When he finally pulled away, his eyes were red. “I’m sure that’s against Inquisition protocol or whatever. It’s just nice to have someone familiar here. You’re a good friend, Evie.”  


Unbeknownst to them, they were keenly observed by several sets of eyes. One, the Commander’s, watched the scene play out before he turned to go with a thoughtful look.  
The other belonged to Leliana as she waited for her agent to meet her. When the small elven woman arrived, she whispered something to the spymaster and pressed a note into her hand. Leliana read it and smiled with grim satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers and subscribers, you guys are the best! If you're enjoying this series you might want to check out "Redshift", an epic set in the Mass Effect universe I've just started.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get a window into Cullen's head; our interlopers get some more bad news.

Cullen sat at his desk, eyes glazing over a scouting report. He realized he’d reread the same sentence five times and still had no idea what is said; resigned, he put the page down. Finally allowing the thoughts circling his head to take over, he pondered the situation with Evelyn.  


First, the facts. He loved her, he’d been quietly certain of that for a while. Of course, he hadn’t said as much in such a young relationship. A relationship which, while certainly good, hadn’t progressed in the last several months. Another interesting fact. He would never push it of course but he had wondered about the cause. It was possible his Templar status was too fraught with bad memories and mistrust for her to be truly comfortable enough for real intimacy with him. Then, of course, he’d completely humiliated himself when it finally looked like she would.  


He cracked a knuckle absentmindedly. _Just as her good-looking childhood friend shows up and starts seeking private time with her. And she lets him._ No surprise really, they had history and more in common than he ever would.  


Secondly, what did he have to offer her really? No money, no title, and in recovery from lyrium that could well last him the rest of his life. A pang of anxiety shot through him and he abruptly stood up to pace the drafty room. He was infinitely more comfortable in physical action than facing down emotional discomfort. He wouldn’t blame her in the least for looking elsewhere for companionship, in fact it would probably be better for her. Maker though, he wasn’t sure his heart could take it. Finally reaching his open door, he rested a fist on the heavy wooden frame and stared up at the library tower, debating his next move.  


***  


The spymaster sat across from the men in the rookery atop the library tower. The Nightingale nickname seemed more apt than ever as she quietly observed the two from among the soft caws of ravens and rustling feathers. Alec nervously bounced his leg. “Is this where you tell us you're onto our nefarious scheme?” Theran finally asked. When she only smiled he threw his hands up in frustration. “Fine, I nicked a few coin purses since we got here. Throw me in the dungeon.”  


“Theran-” Alec started, then shook his head in warning.  


“That wasn't all though, was it?” Leliana finally spoke up. “Did a few favors for some of Denerim’s less desirable outfits?” The elf stared at the table, his friend creasing his brow in confusion.  


“You're no Crow, Theran. These things tend to catch up with amateurs.”  


After a heavy pause, something finally clicked in Alec's mind and he turned to his friend with sadness and disappointment in his eyes. “Oh, Theran. Murder for hire?”  


The elf pursed his lips angrily. “You two can sit there and judge me all you want, but you don't know what it's like. To have no connections, to be judged the moment they see your pointy ears-” he shook his head. "Elves don't get a choice, you know? I was desperate. Didn't want to starve, didn't want any of mine to either. I did what I had to.” Finally looking into his friends disappointed eyes, “I'm not ashamed of surviving. You would have done the same.”  


Leliana cleared her throat. “I certainly won't deny that, but here we are. You two are a liability in more ways than one.” She looked pointedly at Alec. “I'm not contacting Denerim. But I want you two to leave Skyhold. Immediately.”  


They two friends contemplated this in silence. Finally they turned to each other, Theran’s expression silently pleading. Alec finally sighed. “I need to take care of some things.” Theran reached out then thought the better of it. The mage stood and left, leaving the other two to linger at the small table.  


After another moment of thoughtful calculation Leliana finally spoke up. “You’re in love with him, aren’t you," she asked sadly.  


Theran laughed humorlessly. “Doesn’t matter, does it? He’d never feel the same. Anyway, he only really loves himself.” For the first time she felt a real pang of sympathy for the elf. Despite her icy facade, she understood unrequited love in the most painful way. “This is as much as I can ask for.” Without further elaboration he left her alone with her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote the final few chapters; happier times are ahead I PROMISE.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chronological day in our story... a lot's going to go down.

Evelyn hadn’t had a moment to breathe that day or the following morning. Cullen had been absent at dinner- nothing unusual in itself, but frustrating for the Inquisitor, who was impatient to finish their conversation. She had gone by his office later that evening and found him in a planning meeting with his officers. Opting not to disturb him, she merely waved from the door. He glanced up, gave her a nod and half smile, and continued. She went to bed alone, debating whether or not this was a bad sign.

That next morning was spent finalizing preparations for the evening’s celebration. Rose finally felt calmed enough to venture further than the Chantry and rejoined the public for breakfast, although she was slightly more brusque than usual with her sister. Evelyn surmised the combination of fright, cold and frustration was finally cracking her.

Alec was spending his last day at Skyhold purchasing supplies and debating staying; he was still too angry with Theran to discuss their plans. He almost didn’t notice Evelyn, escorting her sister to the Great Hall, approach him from the courtyard.

“Alec?” He looked up unhappily as he the stallkeeper wrapped his dry goods. She indicated Rose to go on without her and walked closer to him, arms crossed, observing the pack on his back with an eyebrow raised in an unspoken question. 

“Evie, I was going to tell you but I’ve been putting it off. “ She nodded and waited for him to continue, “Things are changing. You’ve helped that too, more than you even know. A year ago I would have been looking forward to a life in the Circle or on the run. But now? Looks like I’ll be going home.” He looked into her eyes. “I’m going to declare myself Bann.”

She couldn’t hide her surprise. “You think they’ll allow a mage…” He flashed his teeth in his usual charming, practiced smile; an ironically unhappy one this time. 

“Like I said, things are changing. It’s my birthright anyway… and I don’t think the Circles will ever return. If you can head the fastest-growing army in Thedas," he laughed, "why can’t I manage some Maker-forsaken patch of swamp in the Free Marches?" She opened her mouth to interject but was interrupted by him holding out a finger while he fished in his pocket with the other hand. "Anyway, I got you something.” Alec pulled out the trinket he’d purchased earlier. It was a small gold necklace, the geometric lines of Ostwick heraldry dangling from the end of the chain. Deep inside, some younger version of herself thrilled at the handsome, outgoing man’s attentions. On the surface though, she was stoic if not slightly confused.

Evelyn looked at him quizzically as he placed it over her head and adjusted the pendant. “Just don’t forget where you came from, okay? Us mages are counting on you to make things right.”

“Alec, I can’t promise-” 

He grabbed the sides of her face and, before she knew what was happening, placed his lips on hers in a chaste kiss. “Come with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final few chapters done! Will be posting in the next week after I clean them up a bit.
> 
> Edit: Am taking name suggestions for characters in "Redshift". Don't you want to be immortalized in fic?.. :)


	21. Chapter 21

“Come with me.”  
Evelyn didn’t move for a moment, completely stunned. Then she jerked back from Alec’s face, seeing his blue eyes widen curiously as he awaited her response.

“Are you insane? What would happen if I left?”

“Evelyn,” he looked into her eyes, deadly serious. The loss of her nickname wasn't lost on her. “No more games. I want you to come with me. I can wait until this thing is over.” When she didn’t reply he continued, “You and me, a couple of Circle mages making good. We can change the world.”

Little teenage Evie Trevelyan would have been thrilled. The Inquisitor, however, was almost angry.

“No.”

His face, so full of hope and expectation, slowly fell. She continued, “I wish you luck, Alec. But I can't. And frankly I don't want to. My life is here.” He shook his head, staring at the dry mud at their feet. “I would have been thrilled to hear you ask me that once… but I don’t feel that way about you. I’m in love with someone else.” 

“But I think I love you.” He replied quietly, unable to comprehend not getting his way. She sighed. 

“Alec, you’re going to make a great Bann. I know that underneath this whole charming act you’re a good man. When you put your mind to helping other people...” Evelyn shrugged. “Good luck.” She hesitated, then hugged him, and left him standing in the courtyard, looking for once like a man who didn’t know what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick one for a midweek update.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn's finally had enough.

Despite Evelyn’s late arrival, the feast had gone well. Skyhold’s more influential visitors had been suitably impressed and titillated by the Templar skirmish, and the air buzzed with a giddy energy. Even the stoic Nevarrans had loosened up and were being happily chatted up by Rose, who had claimed a seat by the closest fire and finally looked warm. Her cheeks pinkened slightly after a second glass of dessert wine.  


Evelyn kept trying to steal glances at Cullen, who had been polite but untalkative throughout the meal. She finally caught his eye and smiled at him, but received only a courtesy nod in response. Confused, she leaned to her left to whisper to Varric, “Is there something wrong with the Commander?”  


The dwarf shrugged. “I thought you two were supposed to hash it out.” She threw a hand in the air in frustration.  


“When has there been time?” Evelyn replied snappishly, more frustrated with the situation than her friend. Her train of thought was derailed by a door slamming loudly at the end of the Hall. The Iron Bull, having been celebrating the last 24 hours away in the tavern, came crashing into the scene, singing another raunchy tune. Dorian followed behind, a dopey smile on his face, eyes practically spinning with Fereldan ale. The two noticed their audience, bowed sarcastically, and exited through the library door, Dorian giggling audibly and smacking Bull’s rear lightly. A few of their guests looked shocked; others, having the benefit of a few glasses themselves, merely amused.  


Rose, however, was fuming, tossing a lock of blonde hair out of her face. She shook her head and leaned across the table to hiss at her sister, “Can’t you control that thing?”  


Evelyn pursed her lips. “He’s just having a bit of fun, Rose. He did save your life yesterday if you recall.”  


Rose rolled her eyes. “So now you let drunken Qunari and a Vint mage run rampant through the keep? This is what people will associate with the Trevelyan name? Honestly, Evie, it's bad enough you're a bloody mage, but did you have to go and embarrass the family too?  


Cullen stood up, rattling the glassware on the table. “Now see here-”  


Evelyn raised a hand, her frustrations finally breaking her composed facade. “I can fight my own battles, Cullen.” She stood up, bracing her hands on the table, and in a firm, sweet voice said, “Rose, you are my sister and I will always love you. But you're a bit of an asshole.” Rose’s mouth dropped open in shock; Leliana choked on her drink and poor Josephine looked like she would pass out.

Evelyn continued, “Stay or go, I don't care as long as you never speak to me or my people like that again, ever. I am,” standing up and removing herself from the table, “the Herald of bloody Andraste and leader of the Inquisition. And I won't tolerate disrespect. If you go home,” she added, now exiting the Hall and calling over her shoulder, “do give my regards to mother.”  


Outside, she huffed angrily past Alec and Theran loading their horses with their meager possessions. Dennet sat nearby, arms crossed and trying not too look disappointed. Seeing her approaching, the dark-haired mage looked up with renewed hope in his eyes but was headed off by her greeting. “You still want a Trevelyan? Rose is about to leave as well and I'm sure she'd love the company. She's all yours.” Still marching briskly toward the tavern she paused, turned and added thoughtfully, “She likes caramel pudding.” Alec’s confused gaze slowly turned from her receding backside toward the doors of the Great Hall. Theran shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! This part was satisfying to write.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally wrap things up, for now.

Less than an hour later, a few of Evelyn’s inner circle had located her on the second floor of the tavern while Josephine spun her diplomatic magic at the feast to smooth things over. Varric practically dragged Cullen upstairs where the Inquisitor sat grumpily nursing a glass of wine in the corner, unsurprised to be caught. The dwarf sighed and nudged the Commander into the seat across from her.

“You two need to talk,’ he said bluntly. ‘Cassandra and I are tired of being your go-betweens.” The couple stared at each other across the table. 

“I’m sorry about your sister,” Cullen began safely. She sighed lightly. 

“She’ll be all right. I’ll sweet talk a trade agreement for her once she leaves. I just want her to sweat it out a bit.” He nodded, unsure how to continue. “Cullen… about the last few days… she started, twisting her fingers together to hide her nervousness.

He shook his head. “Evelyn, please hear me out. I’ve been putting this off for selfish reasons, but the truth is I only want you to be happy. If you want to be with him, I understand. Please don’t… please don’t just stay with me because you feel some sort of... obligation.” His face creased faintly with pain as he spoke. She blinked at him for a moment, processing his words.

“Cullen, you’re not an obligation. I care about you so much… I’m so scared I’m going to do the wrong thing, say the wrong thing. I’m scared something will happen to you and I’ll lose you forever.”

He exhaled heavily. “How do you think I feel? I have to watch you put yourself in danger every day. I’m scared too. Because I love you,” he admitted. Then, more softly, "Evelyn, I'm in love with you."

Slowly a smile lit up her face. “I love you too.” They regarded each other for a moment, his dark eyes meeting hers. It was far from a perfect moment for a love confession, surrounded by the smell of ale and watched unabashedly by a nosy dwarf. And yet she couldn't have chosen it any other way. “I’ve been so worried that this is just a heat of the moment thing for you.” Tears welled in her eyes and she fought them off- she had almost never cried in public. He finally reached across the table and took her hands, rubbing them with his thumbs.

“It’s not for me,” he replied quietly. After a moment he added, “And we need to be honest with each other... whatever you need, I’m here. If you want to keep things as they are, that’s fine. I’ll be patient as long as you want. I want you to feel that you can trust me.” 

She blinked, not understanding. “What?” He glanced at Varric uncomfortably and she suddenly caught on.

“Cullen,you stupid man,” she cried with laughter, “I’ve just been waiting for you!” He broke into an enormous smile and the two stood up, unable to keep each other at a distance any longer, taking a step around the table to hold each other tightly.

“If you two would just communicate this could all have been avoided,” remarked Varric. They turned to stare at him, having forgotten he was right there, simultaneously shouting ,”Oh please-” and “Like you should-”. He raised his hands in defeat.

“Okay, okay, I’m not perfect either. Sorry to shatter the illusion.”

Cullen pulled Evelyn in close again, foreheads touching. “Well... this is good.” she said softly. They stood there for a moment, enjoying the intimacy, before meeting in a soft, slow kiss that gradually deepened. Neither noticed Varric quietly slip away downstairs.

The Commander brushed a stray curl out of her face. “Evelyn, I can't promise we'll never fight. Or that I’ll always say the right thing. I can’t promise our pasts will never get in the way.” 

“I don't need that. I don’t want perfect.” She kissed him again, realizing how long it had been since they were this close.

After a moment he smirked. “There’s a back exit you know. A shortcut to my quarters," he said in a low voice. She raised an eyebrow and he continued, "I say we quit wasting time.” 

She laughed again in happiness and relief. “Why Commander, I'm shocked. Lead the way.”

***

From his barstool downstairs, Varric watched the two scurry toward the back entrance hand-in-hand, for once not caring who saw them looking absurdly unprofessional. “Cabot, I feel like celebrating. Give me some of the good stuff.”

“You mean the ale that doesn’t taste like nug piss?” his fellow dwarf replied spiritlessly.

“That's the one! And one for the lady,” he replied cheerily as Cassandra joined the seat next to him.

“Everything all right?” She took her mug and clinked it against his in greeting.

“Better now. I think I have even an ending for my story.” he smiled at the dark-haired woman next to him. True, they didn’t know how any of their own story would end. But a good pint and a pretty woman would do for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, that is a wrap folks! My longest story yet and the completion of this series. I really enjoyed getting into these characters and I may haul them out again in the future. Thank you so so much to the readers and subscribers and commentors for your feedback and support.  
> For now I'll be updating "Redshift", which will be a longer, more epic story set in the Mass Effect universe; I'm also rewriting the second story in this series which was super-rushed but a lot of fun.  
> Cheers and enjoy a pint on me (the good stuff).


End file.
